User blog:SwiftasticSam/Fan Profile:: Terra
Terra is a playable DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 or for free if you have the third season pass. She is a Gadget User. Terra uses her power of geokinesis. Biography Terra became a mercenary, doing dirty work for others such as Deathstroke the Terminator. She joined the Teen Titans, fooling them by staging a battle against Deathstroke. She then operated as a spy for Deathstroke, eventually giving him the information he needed to kidnap the Titans. Eventually, the captured Titans were held in a stronghold of Deathstroke's contractors, the H.I.V.E. Nightwing and Deathstroke's son, Jericho, raided the complex to rescue them, but were captured. When presented to Deathstroke and the organization in general, Jericho possessed his father and freed the Titans who then attacked H.I.V.E. Not knowing of Jericho's powers, Terra believed Deathstroke to have turned against her, and thus she went berserk and fatally pulled the whole H.I.V.E. complex down upon herself. Right before Final Crisis, Geo-Force is seen with Black Lightning, contemplating murdering Deathstroke for making Terra go crazy. Geo-Force gets Deathstroke to the alley where Jericho had his throat slit all those years ago, rendering him unable to speak. Deathstroke defeated Geo-Force but explained that because Brion had Terra's powers now, the psychosis that Terra had was going to settle in on him. Geo-Force refused to believe this and did the only thing he could to stop Deathstroke from taking him over like he did to Terra: he slit his throat, bring back painful memories to Deathstroke. Deathstroke tries to save Brion but Brion stabs him in the stomach with Deathstroke's own sword. In that, Brion believes that he took revenge on Deathstroke for what he did to Terra. In 1991 another Terra appeared, almost identical to the first as part of the Team Titans from a possible 2001. She was one of three people ostensibly from that future who were not wiped out in Zero Hour. She was told by the Time Trapper that this was because she was not from the future at all, although she destroyed Time Trapper's messenger orb out of panic before the story was finished. Subsequently, she discovered Tara Markov's coffin to be empty. Further evidence suggested she is the original Terra, but due to her horror at what she did, Geo-Force decided to spare her this knowledge, thinking she would rather not have a past than have that one. Insurgency Powers and Abilities *Geokinesis *Flight *Deception Intro/Outro INTRO: ' Terra gracefully crashes down on the ground with her rocks. She lifts one up, and directs it towards the opponent. She then exclaims, "I'm ready to rumble!" '''OUTRO: ' Terra jumps exclaiming "YES!" She giggles, then breaks a piece of rock around her, she jumps on top of it and flies to her favorite mountain, overlooking the river. Gameplay Character Trait '''Rocky Defense: Three boulders circle Terra, she can either hurl them at the opponent or use them as defense inflicting damage on those who get near her. Super Move Rock N' Roll: Terra forms a cage out of rock underneath the opponent's feet trapping them in it, she herself gets on a rock and flies to a nearby mountain. She slams the opponent's cage in the mountain, hurting them inside. As the cage breaks, she summons two hands to sprout out of the mountain and keep her opponent in place. She lifts three boulders and shoots them at her opponent. Finally, she creates a giant slab of rock above the opponent and shoots it down on them with all her force, crashing them back to the stage. Ending After defeating Superman, Terra knew she was capable of doing things that she'd doubted doing before. She wreaked havoc in the cities controlling the Earth at her own will, the power and cockiness had got to her. On her way to destroying Gotham City, Terra was met by a rather sad, lonely, and betrayed Beast Boy. Quotes *"Sure, it's great being able to control Earth and dong some fun stuff but it's not great when you have to betray the people you love." *"I'm ready to rumble!" -Intro *"I can control Earth, rubble's my middle name." *"Super cool!" *"Let's rock n' roll." -Clash with any Character *"The Earth listens to me!" -Clash with any Character *"I have the Earth on my side." -Clash with any Character *"Petty pebbles that are larger than your head." -Clash with Aquaman "I will wash away your petty pebbles." WIP Costumes Default Terra wears a bright orange long sleeved leotard with gold cuffed orange boots. She wears gold cuff bracelets, a gold cuff around her neck, and a gold belt with a circle in the center. She also sports a full domino mask. Insurgency Terra wears an elastic cloth around her body, she wears a yellow triangle shirt with a star-square stylized at the center of it. She wears a short brown jacket with brown gloves. She wears a yellow belt with yellow triangular shaped heeled boots. She also sports yellow shades. Teen Titans Terra wears her costume from the Teen Titans animated TV series. Atleee Terra wears her Atlee costume form from the comic book series. Gallery Terratara.png|Terra's Default costume Terraterraterra.jpg|Terra's Insurgency costume Atleeeee.jpg|Terra's Atlee costume Terratt.jpg|Terra's Teen Titans costume Category:Blog posts